This invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a metallization system for gates, contacts and interconnects in MOS VLSI devices.
In the manufacture of MS VLSI devices such as high density dynamic RAMs or the like, the use of metal gates andn interconnects has become necessary due to the resistance of previously-used polycrystalline silicon. When the width of the gates, conductors, etc., is reduced to the one micron range, and the thickness is also reduced to avoid step coverage problems, then the use of metal instead of polysilicon becomes mandatory. The selection of a single metal to perform the gate, contact and interconnect functions results in a number of comprises. Thus, multiple metal systems have evolved. Yet, the problems of contact resistance, adherance to oxide, process incompatability, electromigration, and other factors have limited the utility of the prior systsms due to one or more shortcomings.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide an improved method of makingn metal-gate MOS VLSI devices, particularly high density memory cell arrays or the like. Another object is to provide an improved contact and interconnect system and metal-gate transistor structure as may be used in very high density memory arrays. A further object is to provide an improved metallization system with low contact and sheet resistance, good adhesion, good electromigration resistance, and minimal process and materials complexity.